Past Exes & Future Crushes
by albino panda in a turtleneck
Summary: After all the campers, complications, Ferris wheels, solos, kitties, trials, and parachutes, Austin and Ally are dating now. Unfortunately, Kira and Elliot aren't too happy about it. All Austin did to her was play her.She knew he had feelings for Ally and let it slide. Elliot just hates that Ally chose Austin over him. Now these two will do anything to crush their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

You could be one of those people who constantly change throughout their lives and never really rest on one personality. Or maybe one that foes through one huge change, but everything remains the same afterward. Or...maybe one of those who never change at all.

Take Ally Dawson, for example. She's a little bit of a mix between all of those. It's strange how one person did that for her though. If she never met Austin Moon, she would never overcome her severe stage fright, never have anyone know how talented she really is, never be living her dream. She would still be the dork going to the library to read at recess instead of playing dodgeball outside, and be the one getting hit by those dodgeballs if she did. She would still have the weird habit of chewing her hair when she gets nervous.

She did have her best friend Trish, but what would she do for Ally? Sit there and listen to her babble on about her problems? There was one flaw about that plan: Trish never listens. She can't keep a job for even a whole day because she doesn't listen...that is, unless that job involved being paid to sleep.

And then Austin Monica Moon came along. Overheard her singing a song she wrote, stole it, sang it, posted it all over the Internet, became an overnight sensation. So, later he begged her for forgiveness and asked her to be his partner and write sings for him. Wait, you know this story. So let's skip ahead a bit.

Austin's more outgoing, upbeat personality started rubbing off on Ally slowly. Before she would never even consider letting Austin and his BFF (best freckled friend) Dez play some type of game with the instruments in her father's music store, Sonic Boom, the next thing you know, she's saying that Dez's instrument domino course was amazing, next, Austin's teaching her how to play clarinet golf. She dyed the tips of her hair blonde and exchanged her lacy vests, frilly skirts, and combat boots for bright tank tops, tight skirts, colored jeans, and wedges. She first overcame her stage fright disguised as Taylor Swift, with Austin performing with her. The second, actually being her, without being under disguise, Austin also performing with her.

But if I told you that was all that happened within that year, I would be leaving SO much out.

They always say you want what you can't have, right? That's where Austin and Ally began to take the first huge drop down in the roller coaster that was their relationship. And this, my friend, is where it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you want a friend, doesn't matter when, anything ya need that what I'll be..." Austin and Ally sang into the microphone, almost completely forgetting there was an audience in front if them watching. So many thoughts were running through Ally's head: "What if I forget the next line? What if my stage fright suddenly takes over and I... Barf over everybody in the front row? Wait, when did we get this close to each other? What's happening? I can't let my mom down. Please let this be over with soon..." Her thoughts suddenly stopped when she took the time to actually comprehend what was happening. She was performing. Live. With Austin...probably looking like they were about to kiss right there. Oh well. She didn't care at the moment. She didn't want to make it look awkward by stepping away. She forgot they were there for a second and sang naturally, realizing she sounded better without anything on her mind.

Her thoughts quickly flashed back to what this might look like to the audience. Then mentally shook her head thinking, "it's not like Im complaining." And flashed a short, small smile.

Kira scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if they really did kiss right there. Austin, that jerk! You can't ask to be some one's boyfriend and go run off with other girls before they answer. But it was partly her fault. He was pretty sure he had chosen Kira over Ally and liked her more, but she practically just turned him down. What should she expect?

She forgave Austin at that very moment. And she wasn't going to let Ally have him.

Austin and Ally finished the song, and, Ally, realizing the audience again, looked toward them and smiled. Not knowing what else to do, she waved quickly and ran off the stage, Austin following behind her.

"Ahh! I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" Ally exclaimed happily backstage. She and Austin attempted to hug, but Austin's guitar got in the way. He shrugged sheepishly and slung it behind his back.

"I know, you did awesome out there!" He replied.

"Thanks! I'm glad you were up there with me. And, uh, that was amazing! I-I feel like I could do anything!" Se tried to contain herself from squealing and jumping up and down. This was probably the best thing that has ever happened.

"I know I can do anything. As long as I'm with you." Austin said.

"What?" She almost said that out loud, stunned with what he just said. but she just thought it.

Before you knew it, they did what everyone thought they would do on stage. They kissed.

Trish and Dez innocently walked by the scene, expecting to see Ally squealing and probably doing some sort of silly dance. They were in a surprise when they saw that. So they just stood there with their jaws on the ground.

They pulled away quickly, but before they could say anything, Kira pushed through Trish and Dez. She wrapped her arms around Austin's neck, saying "I thought about it, and yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Now it was Ally's turn to let her jaw hit the ground.

"That was the question I asked you..._.yesterday." _Austin said, taking a step towards Ally, pulling Kira along with him.

Ally paused for a second before saying, "Well, I better get smooching." She tried to make it sound nonchalant. She came to realization to what she just said. "I-I mean scootching. There's a movie I don't want to kiss- I mean miss!"

Austin sent her a weird look. He didn't want a lot of people to know what happened- at least not at this moment.

Of course, Kira got suspicious. Mer mind drifted back and forth to wether it just happened with Austin, or maybe Elliot. To her, it looked like Elliot was her boyfriend. Kira knew she wasn't the type of person to cheat in any way, even though she had a sort of disliking for Ally. She settled on Elliot obliviously.

Ally chuckled uncomfortably."Come on Trish, let's go." Avoiding saying anything else and to get out if the situation, she stepped over to her best friend, grabbing her wrist.

"Great job out there, Austin. Although your timing was a little off." Trish commented to Austin, making it obvious to him that was about Ally, Kira, and him. She sent Kira a fake smile and went off with Ally.

"Look, Kira-" Austin began, but Kira cut him off by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Shhhhh. I know you're worried my dad won't let us be together. But let's not worry about my dad right now. Let's just be happy!" Her father, Jimmy Starr,mwas the owner of the record label Austin was signed to. she saw one of her friends waving at her, signaling for her to come over there and left.

"Woah, bummer, dude." Dez walked over to a dumbstruck Austin.

Austin sighed, and as he was about to speak, Dez placed a finger over his mouth, mocking Kira. "Shhh. Let's not worry about Kira and Ally right now. Let's just freak out." Dez sprinted away, screaming like a little girl.

"Girl, what just happened?" Kira's friend, Ivory, questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's pretty simple, actually. All that happened was that I told Austin that I would be his girlfriend and, now it's official." Kira answered with a shrug.

"That's not all it looked like to me." Ivory said this with a bit of a snicker.

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear this from me..."

Kira understood her "prepare yourself" tone and took a deep breath.

"But um, your new boyfriend, yeah, he kissed that Ally chick you hate. I was watching the whole thing." she played out the whole scene using an obnoxious high voice for Ally and an extremely low voice for Austin. "'That was amazing I feel like I could do anything!' 'I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you.' Muah, muah, muah. And then you came in."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

She nodded. "What are you gonna do?"

"I-I don't know." Kira felt like she could run around the whole entire mall and punch anything close to her while doing it. There was a part of her that still didnt want to break up with him, though. It didn't make sense. It's not like he knew she was going to say yes. By the way she said she would think about it, it probably sounded more like a "no."

There's nothing he could really do about it now. Kira thought for a moment that it was just one if those "heat of the moment" situations. She would probably never Know. Maybe it didn't mean anything.

Eh, Kira decided to still be happy with what she had. She wouldn't do the breaking up. If he did break up with her, she would be seeing it coming.

"I gotta go." Kira said, running off, leaving Ivory by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I forgot to mentionm this is slightly OOC because I actually kind of like Kira. But, there's gotta be a bad guy in every story, right? **

**Oh yeah, and there's gonna be some bad stuff being said about Ally in this chapter. I honestly almost feel bad about it because Ally is like...my fictional idol xD. I don't care how stupidly ridiculous that sounded :P**

**Austin and Ally might seem like the bad guys in this for a second, but thats because this is basically what Kira is thinking (in the first part)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Or The Perks of being a wallflower. Or the hunger games.**

Kira snuggled up in a blanket and watched "The Perks of Being A Wallflower" for the hundredth time. She was in her father and younger brother's den, which was usually occupied as their own little man cave. There was a whole wall filled with video games, a foosball table to the left, and air hockey on the right. They would usually play these games late at night, because Jimmy was usually busy working with musicians signed to his record label, and sometimes his son was at school, acting classes, or at piano lessons taught by Ally.

That's what Kira really hated. Her own brother was good friends with her.

The whole situation haunted her. The movie wasn't really helping. She thought it described her situation all too well. Especially what's probably the most popular quote from it: "We accept the love we think we deserve." Also that she didn't really do anything about what she now knew was going on between her boyfriend and the man-stealing, snobby, little bitch with the perfect life, Ally. Just like Charlie. Standing there and watching without doing anything.

Growing up around boys, Kira was a tomboy. She wasn't usually the type of girl to obsess over these kind of things. But every time she did, she usually forgot about it or got completely over it in the next couple of days. Maybe even less.

She knew what she should do. She should go tell Austin she knew about the kiss and let Ally and him be together, like she did when he asked her out and thought that they had feelings for each other, and declined. Why wasn't it that simple this time?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked to Ally.

"What is there to do? Austin has another girlfriend and...that's that."

"What? You can't just pretend it never happened."

"What- why not?"

"Ok, first of all can we stop saying 'what'?" Trish demanded.

Ally nodded.

"Ok, I'll help you forget about the kiss. It'll help you get over Austin. But, I didn't know if you would be sad or or mad, so if you're sad I got you some icecream and a movie. If you're mad, I got a dartboard with Austin's face on it." She pulled everything out of a huge brown paper bag.

"I'm not sad or mad." Ally replied with a little bit if a (fake) smile.

"Oh, and tissues." Trish pulled some out if the bag and set it down next to the movie and ice-cream.

Ally picked up the movie and ice-cream and headed upstairs to the practice room. Trish shot her a look that said, "I thought you said you weren't sad...but ok!"

"What? I'm hungry and the store's closed."

"Whatever you say, Ally." Trish said, following her upstairs.

"What, 'The Hunger Games'? Really? You know I hate those types of movies." Ally complained as she looked at the cover,

"It's not like it's a horror movie! Give it a try, Ally. It's based off a book. And I think we agreed not to say 'what'."

"Whatev- ok. Fine. I'll watch it."

"Great."

Ally pried off the icecream lid off, grabbed a spoon, and played the movie. A trailer for "Zaliens 8: My Brains" came on, when all of a sudden Ally paused it.

"What was that for?" Trish questioned.

"Well, I know how much you, Dez, and Austin like these movies...it actually doesn't seem that bad-"

"Wow, I like this new Ally already. We're all going to the midnight premier of it in two weeks, if you want to come."

"Midnight premiere? I don't know, Trish..."

"Come on, Ally!"

"Alright, alright, I'll think about it. But wouldn't I have to see the others?"

"Nope!" Trish answered happily and hit the play button.

"I know, you need some one to talk to about Ally and Kira..." Dez stated to Austin. Trish and Ally almost completely froze. Even though there was a movie on, they could hear through the door. The guys were talking on the other side if it.

An unmistakeable "I volunteer as tribute!" Blares through the TV right after Dez said that, before he could even crack out the part about calling himself "The Love Whisperer." Ally used everything she had to hold in a laugh.

"...you've got me, the love whisperer."

Austin chuckled and rolled his eyes. He pushed the door open, walking in on the girls. "Ally, I need to tal- oh..."

Trish paused it. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, Trish!" Ally called after her, but she was already gone, winking at her and Austin.

Ally got up and turned the lights on. Dez looked back at the door and over at Austin and Ally a few times before saying "I'm gonna... I've got to..." He left awkwardly without finishing anything. They could hear a scream that could only be Dez's after he left, one that was just like when he said "Let's not worry about Kira and Ally right now. Let's just freak out."

Ally crossed her arms and slouched back into the bean bag chair she was in before.

Austin glanced at the screen. "I never thought I'd see Ally Dawson watching a fight to the death!"

"Well don't be too surprised." Ally said. "I might be going to the Zaliens premiere."

"No way!"

There was a pause if awkward silence.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry, Ally."

Ally hesitated. "It's...not your fault." She finished the last part kind of quickly.

"Huh?"

"It's not like you knew Kira was gonna show up out of nowhere." She replied quietly. She turned around in her seat and began chewing a few strands of hair.

Austin smiled for a split second. "Thanks."

Ally shrugged and shifted around in the blue bean bag chair. She smiled shyly and replied "I guess you're welcome." With a chuckle.

They pulled themselves into a hug that lasted a few seconds, which was only followed by another one of those "heat of the moment" situations. They were about two inches away from another kiss, when Ally decided to pull away.

"I can't do this." Ally said. "You still have a girlfriend."

"But I want to be with _you."_

__Ally hid a blush and smiled at this. She didn't know what to do next, so she hit the lights, pressed play for the movie again and sunk back into her bean bag chair. Austin plopped down in the one next to her.

Trish and Dez were eavesdropping through the whole thing. They missed some of it, though, they read to run back quietly so Austin and Ally wouldn't know. Of course, they were both freaking out on the inside. They both thought that Austin and Ally should be together. It's not like Dez made five hundred tee shirts that said "TEAM ALLY" on them...

Oh wait, he did. Trish was even secretly wearing one under her jacket.

**Phew, that was a long chapter! Or at least it felt like it. Don't hate me for changing Ally a little (with the Zaliens and stuff :P) i didn't really know how to stop this chapter, so just bear with me... I hope this isn't going too fast, I have a habit if doing that...so I don't really know how I feel about this chapter...soo...yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a little long to update! I didn't forget! I hate writer's block -_- . I probably wrote the beginning of this chapter and then deleted it a hundred times. I was gonna start with Elliot finally coming Into the story but then I thought it might be going too fast but maybe not and i have a habit if rushing it and grrrrr... This probably makes no sense now, but I'm really sorry it took forever to update! Ps if there are any Pretty Little Liars fans out there I've been thinking about making a crossover with A&A and PLL! I would definitely still update this more than that though. Holy crap, let's just get on with the story!**

**_READ THIS BELOW, TIS MORE IMPORTANT THAT ^_  
**

**well, you know how Austin broke up with Kira. She took it the way she wouldve described it in the past chapters I wrote. I would've wrote it in detail, but then I began writing this chapter completely forgetting that he needed to break up with her, but he did. COMPLETELY forgot about that. **

Elliot took a sip of his tiny smoothie from Mini's as a small girl flashed by him. "Ally?" He called. She whipped around, surprised to see him again,

"Oh, h-h-hi, Elliot." She managed. Things were already awkward since Elliot got the impression she had a crush on him. And Austin made a big deal over trying to beat him at something. And Elliot lied stupidly saying he just wanted to be friends with Ally. Yes, because nothing makes a girl want you more than saying they just want to be friends. You just friend zoned yourself, derp! (Lol, I love the word derp. I'm that random. Deal with it.)

"Ally, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Heh, me neither! Well, um, I really need to get going, soo..."

"Yeah, yeah go ahead."

Ally sprinted off, covering her ears, humming a melody in her head. "Every evenin when I turn out the lights.." She sang extremely softly. "You're on my mind, all the time, it's truuuee..."

She reached Sonic Boom. It wasn't very busy, so she ran upstairs and messed around with chords on the piano to go behind the new chorus. After a few minutes, she had it down perfectly. She played the whole song a couple times while singing it out loud. It was the best love song she's ever written- probably because she was never able to relate to one much before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I know! I could but her a piano she could play at her first concert!" Austin suggested.

Dez laughed hysterically before saying, "You, my friend, obviously know nothing about romance. You should parachute the piano in the sky and the serenade her in front of everybody!"

"That's perfect!"

"And that's still why they call me...the love whisperer."

"for the last time, nobody calls you that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Honey, we have a surprise for you." Ally's parents said, wrapping a blindfold around her eyes.

"What is this all about?" Ally asked as her parents lead her outside to another area outside in the mall.

"Just you wait and see." Her mother replied. Ally's father unwrapped the blindfold, revealing an amazing party. She immediately smiled, then her mouth turned to a gape. "Thank you so much." She hugged both her parents and looked around at the cake with a picture of her when she was performing "You Can Come To Me", and a sign that had "STAGE FRIGHT" with a line crossing the words out. Somehow the little things like that got her attention.

"Hey, Ally." Austin called.

"Oh, hey, Austin." She replied. It was amazing that with everything they went through together, things still weren't quite as awkward between them as things were between her and Elliot.

"Anyway, I'm really proud of you. And I can't wait to sit front row at your first concert...while you're playing this! Look up!"

There was something huge hanging in the sky that she couldn't tell what was. "What is that?"

"Um, Dez...where's the parachute?" Austin whispered to Dez, who was smiling thinking "mission accomplished. I've done well. Any second now..."

"Oh, it hasn't been pulled yet." The goofy redhead answered simply.

"Who's gonna pull it?!"

"Oh." Dez made a sort of hissing noise with his mouth, and then screamed, "RUUNNN!" Everybody sprinted to the side as the piano crashed down to the ground.

Everyone came out of hiding as they heard it land. Right on the cake and in the middle of anything.

"Ally, I'm really sorry." Austin said solemnly as he walked away from the whole scene. Dez soon followed behind him. Of course, he was going into the practice room.

"I blew it. She probably hates me now."

"No, she couldn't, psshhh...well...you did break her piano."

Austin opened up Ally's book that was sitting on the piano ungaurded mindlessly, despite every time she had told him specifically not to touch. "It's the card from the flowers I sent her. _there's no way I could make it without you... _she kept it. Wait, look at this new song she's writing..._I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights..._ do you know what this means?!"

"That you're really nosey?"

"No, that no matter what she's said, she's liked me this whole time!"

"It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!"

"I know what I need to do." Austin proclaimed as he went back to studying the song.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I think I found a piece without piano in it." Trish said, handing Ally a slice of cake.

Ally cringed a bit and pulled out a good chunk of keys. "Nope."

Suddenly, soft music starting playing from the indoor balcony. (Lol, you know what I mean. I don't know what to call it xD) Ally looked up and saw Austin with a guitar, playing the song she had written.

"_Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened..." _Austin started down the stairs.

"_Then Autumn, it came, We were never the same; those nights everything felt like magic." _ he was down the stairs.

_"And I wonder if you miss me too, if you don't is there one thing that I wish you_ knew." Ally stood up and took a step towards Austin.

_"I think about you, every mornin when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evenin when I turn out the lights." _ Kira slowly approached the glass doors, saw the scene, and backed up, bewildered.

"_I think about you, every moment, every day of my life, you're on my mind, all the time, it's true." _Elliot did the same, now beside Kira watching.

Austin finished the song, Megan snapped a picture for Cheetah Beat, and the rumors started spreading about the new "it" couple.

"Shoot." Kira and Elliot said at the same time. They glanced at eachother for half a second, reading each other's minds. They almost burst in, ruining the whole romantic scene. But, no. They left, talking about how they would react.

Unfortunately, they were more selfish for themselves than happy for the new couple.

**And that, is how it began. Muwahahahahaha. SHORTEST. CHAPTER EVER. or at least it feels like it. please forgive me, i had horrible writers block that wont happen again! FAIL. I promise I will update more. Ok, I've said that at least a thousand times. Please mind my casual randomness I pop in sometimes in this chapter. Finally I finished it! :P I'm really happy right now, and feeling evil thinking if what they'll do...what, DONT leave! This is an Auslly story, with plenty if Auslly scenes that will give you all the feels (like I got writing this chapter.) ok I better leave before some one gets hurt **xD :P JK. Ok bye..


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what you're thinking. well, I've got another explanation as to why it took so long to update again. I was away at band camp for a week and they have no wifi. I felt...so...so alone without precious wifi...lol JK...meh not really XD ok before I ramble here you go with chapter 5 :D**

"Just move your finger to the right, and your pinky down there." Austin explained, his arms around ally and the clarinet she was holding.

"Austin, I know how to play." Ally replied as Austin took a step back and she took a light swing with the clarinet, hitting a ball. It went through many obsticals, past a windmill, and through the bell of a tuba.

"Yay! I got a horn in one!" Ally said happily, high-fiving her boyfriend.

"You rock at clarinet golf!" Austin chuckled. "Can I take you at to celebrate?" He hid his nervousness.

"Austin Monica Moon..." Ally began. _Crap,_ she thought, _flirting level: seven year old. _"Are you asking me out on our first official date?"

"Why, yes I am." He replied placing a hand on his chest. "Ally...I don't know your middle name...Dawson!"

"Well I accept...and I am _never _telling you my middle name."

"I wanna take you to Illusions Magic Cafe. The waiters are magicians, and your hunger will disappear." He said in a "magic" tone at "will disappear" with hand gestures.

"Great! Pick me up at seven thirty." Ally said, mimicking his tone.

"Seven thirty!" Kira mimicked both if them behind the whole scene quietly. "Kill. Me." She heard her phone go off and saw a text from Elliot:

_They there?_

Kira's thumbs danced over the keypad even though she knew what to say.

_yeah austin just asked ally on a date. Illusions cafe at 7:30. What's the plan?_

There was a quick reply: _just is being there will make it awkward enough for them. But Idk, if austin sees me something might go down like at champies._

Kira groaned just thinking of that day. She and Austin were supposed to be heading to a Katy Perry concert, but Austin had the biggest crush on Ally at the time, saw Elliot as a threat, and insisted they stay at Champies with Ally and Elliot. He kept challenging Elliot to pointless games, always ending up in a tie and stopped at nothing to win one of them, just to try to impress her. It went on like that for hours.

_i wouldnt be able to be there anyway. I got to be at a meeting with my dad and a new client of his._ _i guess after the date we can figure something out. _Kira replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Austin and Ally smiled at each other awkwardly across the table. Ally looked away for a slit second before bringing up the topic, "Wow, this place is really cool!"

"I know! I heard the waiters bring out your food in hats!"

A waiter came up out of nowhere at that moment with a cloud of smoke surrounding him. "Hello, I'm Sam, I'll be your waiter, what will you have to eat?"

They both gaped for a moment without saying anything. They ordered, when Sam disappeared with a snap if his fingers and another cloud of smoke.

Ally quickly finished her small glass of water and pulled out her book from her purse. Austin slowly reached out to take it when she wasn't looking, but Ally has eyes on the back of her head.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book."

Austin slowly leaned away, taking a piece of bread.

"I know it might seem weird to work on it here, but I've got an awesome idea for a new song." She turned her cup upside down and started a rhythm. "Oh, and before you say anything, it's a song for me, but I'm working on one for you too." She started her rhythm of clapping and tapping the cup again.

Austin watched in amazement as she sang, and kept the beat with the cup perfectly at the came time.

She came to a halt after the line, "I've got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views-"

"That's all I've got." Ally explained after the line.

"That...was amazing. How did you come up with that?" Austin asked in awe.

"I don't know." she answered with a smile.

They both leaned in to kiss, but Ally's chair levitated. She squealed, almost falling out of the chair and clinging on to the side of it. Austin chuckled as the chair fell hard back into the ground, Ally keeping a blank face, glaring at Austin a little. He raised his hands up in defense. She took a few seconds, but lightened up and started laughing too.

Sam came in with a hat, pulling both of their orders out quickly, and vanishing with a snap of his fingers again.

Austin saw a couple sitting across from them. He decided to copy what they were doing.

"Ally, bread?" His chair levitated and jam got all over Ally's face. She wiped it off and laughed. Austin was stuck levitating for the next two minutes.

"I'm gonna levitate ya, leave ya wa-wa-wantin' more." Ally mocked in the tune of Austin's past song with a chuckle. Meanwhile, he was still stuck.

"Oh, shut up." he replied sarcastically. "Hey, waiter!"

Sam walked by the table with a blank expression on his face that said "I knew this would happen..."

"Can you get me down from here?"

"I do not control that." Sam answered simply. He looked at Ally. "Do you need a refill?"

"Yes, but in another cup."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy and pulled a glass out of his hat. Out of a sleeve, a pitcher of water.

Austin's chair plopped down. They finished eating, Ally kept working on her song. This time, it did draw a bit of attention, but amazingly, she didn't care.

A waiter, other than Sam, noticed Ally.

"Hey, we got a stage." He said. He pushed Ally out of her chair, trying to get her to go up to the stage that sometimes had magicians performing on.

"NO, no no no, no." Ally objected.

"Come on, Ally, go up there!" Austin encouraged.

"No it's not even finis-" Ally was pushed onto the stage by the waiter before she could finish her words.

"You forgot something." The waiter said, handing Ally the cup. She smirked, took the cup, and almost ran into a curtain.

_It's The Helen Show all over again._ Ally thought. She wouldn't be surprised if she got caught in that curtain and tripped into all the props behind it.

Ally stood behind a table and set up the cup. She saw Austin give a thumbs up, and smiled back. She began the beat with the cup, getting everyone's attention.

All went well until she got to the line she left off at. She paused for half a second, then came up with the rest of the lyrics on the spot.

"I've got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views...It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you." Now all she had to do was go back to the chorus. "When I'm gone, when I'm gone..." She saw what was probably the most unexpected thing walk in: Trish and Dez. They had the same exact confused and surprised expressions on their faces when they saw Ally up onstage.

Ally finished the chorus, the audience clapped.

"Way to go, Ally!" Austin cheered. Big mistake.

A teenage girl, younger than Austin and Ally, though, looked that way, screaming "Oh my gosh, it's Austin Moon!"

Ally facepalmed, quickly leaving the stage.

The girl ran away from her table and wrapped herself around Austin like a snake.

"Ally, I hear?" The waiter that pushed her on the stage asked.

"Yeah, that's me..."

"My name's Raphael. Sorry about that, but you got talent. I was...thinking we could talk sometime?" He slickly slid his phone number into Ally's purse and winked, about to walk away.

"Ahem." Austin scoffed Raphael, trying to pry the insane fan off of him.

"Austin, it's ok, nothing's going to happen." Ally whispered.

"Oooooohhhh..." Raphael said uncomfortably. "You're- you're the famous guy- your two were just on the cover of that magazine together, and you're- you're- you're-"

"Yup."

Bright lights starting flashing in the windows, soon making their way inside. Paparazzi bombarded the whole scene. This was definitely going in the magazines. With A small blonde girl wrapping her arms around Austin, Austin with a very angry face, a stunned-looking Ally, and a pretty cute dark-skinned magician waiter obviously getting his flirt on with Ally, it probably looked like a really interesting fight.

"Hey, hey, hey, back up!" Trish ran up to the paparazzi, trying her best to push them back. "As Austin's manager I demand it!" That didnt do anything.

Dez joined in, and after a while the paparazzi was gone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ally asked Trish and Dez.

"We'll talk about that later." Teish answered. "What just happened?"

"HOLD UP!" The crazed fan screamed. "You're Ally Dawson, right?" said asked, finally letting go of Austin and facing Ally.

"Yes, why?"

"BACK OFF." She shot Ally death glares, two inches away from her face.

"He's not interested." Dez retorted simply to the fan, pushing her away from Ally.

Raphael, the crazed fan, and the paparazzi were finally out of the picture. It was just Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez.

"We should get out of here." Austin said.

"Not until one of you explain what the heck just happened!" Trish exclaimed.

"We'll explain later. But we also need to know why you and Dez were here." Ally replied.

"To work on our Zalien movie! Can we just hurry up and get out of here, then?"

And with that, the gang left the resturant, prepared to be asked a ton of questions the next day.

**Cups by Anna Kendrick! I know this song shows up everywhere, but I got inspired by this music video and I love that song! I won't usually put songs that arent on A&A in this story, but I had to with this one :) watch?v=Dxamn_dTRcs **

**was this chapter confusing? Hope it wasn't too confusing. I find it kind of scary that I remember all of the very beginning of C&C like I wrote in the beginning of this chapter without even watching a video...**

**And last of all, I don't know if I asked this in another chapter, but if I made a crossover between A&A and Pretty Little Liars, would anybody read it? I find it kind of ironic, because A is stalking the liars and Austin and Ally both start with A... And if I did make it, Austin and Ally would be doing a tour together. I would want it to be named after a duet they did, since its both if them, like Don't Look Down Tour, but if they're are any other suggestions, comment! Who I Am your also sounds right but...idk...ok, bye. I'm done. Oh, and if the link for Cups doesn't work here I will comment it.**


End file.
